


Katekyo Hitman Reborn!: A New Sakura Blooms

by DatenshiEsyel



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consensual, F/M, Mafia lifestyle, Post-Series, Young Love, high school life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatenshiEsyel/pseuds/DatenshiEsyel
Summary: Almost five years have passed by since the last major fight between the Vindice and all the other gathered parties occurred. All is as it should be; all is well. Or so, that's what an almost eighteen-year-old Tsunayoshi Sawada would want to believe. Although he's still in charge of the Neo-Vongola Familigia, there are other things he's dealing with. From high school life to the demons of his past, it feels like the young leader can't ever get a break. Yet, there is a sign of hope. He just needs to look around carefully in order to find and realize what and whom it is.





	Katekyo Hitman Reborn!: A New Sakura Blooms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My husband](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+husband).



> First off, this is a commission for my beloved husband, who isn't yet a member here. Not yet, anyway. :P
> 
> Second off, I want to add I didn't only use "Sakura" because it is a Japanese flower. There was a Reborn!-related bit of inspiration included. So, here's some (useless?) trivia for everyone. One of Mukuro Rokudo's theme songs is "Sakura Addiction", which is done with the voice actor of Hibari Kyoya. Given Chrome was Mukuro's "host" of sorts for so long, it felt fitting to name the fanfic this way. 
> 
> I'm going to attempt to keep everyone more in character than out of; however, I'm apologizing in advance should I make some errors. Akira-san ended the series in a rather unsatisfactory way - for me, at least - and let alone, did so with everyone relatively young. So trying to determine how a 17-going-on-18 year old Tsuna would act is a bit of a challenge. 
> 
> I'd like to believe, however, that I'll do him justice throughout this work.
> 
> Finally, although I don't personally view 17 as 'underage' (definitely not as bad compared to if I had Tsuna and Chrome still be 13-14), I acknowledge it is viewed that way in many countries. As such, I've included that warning as a precaution. 
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read!
> 
> -DatenshiEsyel

"Kyoko-san? We need to talk. It's really important."

"Sure, Tsuna! What's up?"

"Umm ... " Anxious hazel eyes glanced from side to side, behind him, and then returned to the young woman in front of him. "Let's not talk here, please. Somewhere more discreet, if you don't mind."

Tsuna gulped, feeling his heart beginning to sink as Kyoko Sasagawa's head tilted. Still, she didn't say anything out loud, merely opting to follow Tsuna up the quick flight of stairs and entered his room. Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, the young leader stayed silent even after closing his door once the two were inside. A deep sigh would be the first thing Kyoko was greeted with, followed by the sight of Tsuna sitting in a nearby chair.

"Please," he offered, "do get comfortable. In fact, you may wanna sit down also."

"O-Okay ... "

If Kyoko hadn't seemed worried, she most definitely did now. "Tsuna? What is it?"

It was odd. He had been fine keeping his secret lifestyle hidden away from his mother, as had his father, Iemitsu Sawada. But with Kyoko, it had hurt him. Not quite literally, although it got as close to that point as it could. He'd found his heart often aching, screaming, begging for him to reveal who he _really_ was.

And for whatever reason, it seemed like the appropriate amount of courage had arrived on his sixteenth birthday. Ironic, given he certainly hadn't wished for this to happen when he blew out the candles.

"Well ... I feel you deserve to know something. A lot of them, actually."

It took a good half hour, probably longer, for Tsuna to relay _everything_. No details were omitted. From confessing he led the Vongola family to elaborating on the fight against Varia, and even the time they'd been tossed into the future, Tsuna told Kyoko every single detail that seemed like a bit of information she should know. He even dared to include his long crush he'd had on her.

"S-So ... " Kyoko had a sea of emotions swimming in her usually lively eyes. Her own brown eyes looked confused, hurt, a bit betrayed even. Her head bowed as she stared first down at the floor. Finally, her head moved from side to side, locking eyes with Tsuna's. A very unorthodox but clearly irked glare had entered the usually peaceful set of eyes, "You say you love me but ... why?! Why did you keep all of this away from me?!"

"Because, I was an idiot, alright? I'll admit that much. I thought keeping you in the dark would ensure you'd remain safe. But ... I was wrong. And I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Forgive, yes. But ... not forget."

Tsuna sighed in relief, nodding his head in understanding. Before he could say anything more though, Kyoko added one more set of words, one that felt like he'd been shot by a more typical bullet.

"However, I can't love you. I'm sorry."

Tsuna's eyes widened as he quickly stood up, looking incredulously to the one girl he was so sure he'd loved for years. "But ... Kyoko! The whole point of me revealing everything to you was so we could start over! Please don't say that!"

"I'm sorry, Tsuna. I just can't return the feelings. Love is one of those things you can't force. I do appreciate the honesty though. I just ... I need some time to dwell on all of this."

Time. That was a good thing for Tsuna to hear she wanted, right? Maybe his chances weren't completely reduced to zero. "Then ... you'll think on my confession?"

Kyoko sighed softly, "I doubt I'll change my mind but ... yes. I will."

Tsuna stared after Kyoko as she got up and exited his room, only able to utter three words over and over again. "I'm sorry, Kyoko ..."

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Kyoko. Please. I'm sorry, Kyoko ... "

"Tsuna?"

"Huh?!" As his eyes shot open, he found himself staring up at a very concerned, matured Chrome Dokuro. He was confused, but only for the briefest of seconds.

_That's right. She's been staying with us ever since Mukuro and the others kicked her out._

The gesture had been shocking for not only the Mist Guardian, but everyone else. Nana, Tsunayoshi's mother, eagerly offered for her to live with them. As such, Chrome had become an unofficial, adopted daughter of sorts.

Of course, Chrome and Tsuna viewed it as more akin to an au pair worker. It seemed more fitting, especially given her name implied she could have hailed from another country besides Japan.

"You're having that dream again, huh?" Chrome asked.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry you had to walk in on that."

"A-Ah, it's no problem. But umm, Tsuna? We're going to be late if you don't hurry up."

"Oh shit! Sorry, sorry! I'll be right out!"

There were a few other things, it seemed, that hadn't changed in Tsuna or any of the other Vongola Familigia members over the years. The leader, even to this day, still found himself rushing to school more often than not. Hell, now he needed to be woken up by more than an alarm clock.

Waiting first for Chrome to close the door to his room, Tsuna bolted up and began hastily getting dressed into the uniform for Namimori's high school.

"Don't tell me you're reverting back to Dame No Tsuna. If you are, I'm gonna have to be your tutor ... again."

"Uwah!" Tsuna turned around, finding the voice to come from his dresser drawer. In his haste, he'd missed the small figure that would have otherwise revealed Reborn was in his room. "H-How long have you been there?! And do you mind not doing that?!"

"Long enough and yes. I do mind."

Tsuna groaned, merely dropping the argument there. It was clear he wouldn't win. He'd been there and done that way too many times to know Reborn was a hard man to fight with, physically or verbally.

"Eh? Wait, why aren't you in your actual form? You do have one, don't you?"

Reborn merely grinned. "I have my reasons. One I can give you for free, although, is simple. It's more fun this way. I also have easier access. I wouldn't be able to stand on your dresser if I were in my actual form, now would I?"

"I guess not," Tsuna mumbled, nodding as he better understood where Reborn's logic was going.

"Good. I'm glad we had this talk. Now hurry up, or Chrome's right. You _will_ be late."

"I know, I know! I'm going!"

Six more minutes later, Tsuna zoomed down the stairs, grabbing a piece of toast while heading to the front door. "I'll see you on the way, Ch -- "

"She already left, sweetie. Better hurry." The warning came from none other than Tsuna's mom, who giggled as Tsuna's face lost a bit of color.

" ... Daaaaaaamniiiiit!" Tsuna whined, waving hastily. The front door rapidly opened then shut, barely avoiding slamming. And as it did, Tsuna ran down the sidewalks, frantically hoping he could catch up with someone, anyone -- well, almost anyone. A friendlier face would certainly be preferred.

 _And thus another hectic day begins,_ Tsuna mused, unable to help but weakly smile as he heard his inner thoughts speak to him. High school hadn't been nearly as bad as he feared or was told. Each day always seemed to bring something new. He thus wondered what today would hold in store. Knowing he could do little more than expect the worst but simultaneously hope for the best, Tsuna continued his trek towards the high school.


End file.
